<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackout by EmperorsVornskr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786866">Blackout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/EmperorsVornskr'>EmperorsVornskr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of), Alternate Universe - Southern Gothic, Blackouts, Candles, Fluff, Heatwave, Hellhound Kylo Ren, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Monster Armitage Hux, Monster Kylo Ren, Southern Gothic, Summer, Trans Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/EmperorsVornskr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweltering heatwave in the late summer has most of the area in a blackout. Kylo and Hux aren't entirely bothered by the heat or lack of power.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blackout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small"><a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mqING7ktcCanQk0NRTvx1rg">@thediktatortot</a>  said: Hottest day of the year: Iced Tea/Citywide Blackout: candles, cards. Combined them, because blackouts in the South during the summer? More common than you think!</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>It was close to 40 degrees, but with the heat index and humidity, it felt closer to 47. It was the hottest it had been so far in Alabama, and there wasn’t any rain predicted for weeks, a high pressure system squatting over the area pushing away any clouds.</p><p>It wasn’t the only high pressure system in the area. With every household cranking air conditioning in form from window units to central cooling, to industrial rooftop systems, the electrical grid overloaded, and the entire lower half of Baldwin County was suffering a black-out. </p><p>The only ones not suffering the heat to the point of abject misery that night were a red-headed man and a black-haired man sprawled on cotton sheets on the hardwood floor of their living room, surrounded by a grotto of glittering lights.</p><p>Hux had covered nearly every surface with candles of every size, each one lit and flickering, casting a delicious warm gold glow over the living room. He’d pushed the furniture to the sides of the room, and laid out cotton sheets, cushions and pillows with just enough space between each of them to help air circulate through the cotton and between them.</p><p>The table was close enough to reach, and in an allotted space, was an assortment of glasses and plates. Some were empty, having formerly held wine, and two held iced tea. There was a pitcher of tea with slices of orange, halved blue-berries, and honeysuckle floating between ice cubes that were close to dying to the heat. Moisture beaded on the glass and rolled down the curved sides, collecting in a puddle on the tablecloth.</p><p>The plate between them was almost empty, bearing nothing but green and red smears that had once been the nearly raw steak smothered in smashed avocado and lime juice with melted Gorgonzola. A bowl beside it held most of the evening’s oven roasted asparagus- neither of them had been interested in the vegetables, not even Hux, who was slowly losing his taste for such things.</p><p>The plate held one last cut of the steak- the best part, with grilled fat, chunks of avocado and Gorgonzola, the meat perfectly red and tender, and had been sitting in its own juices for at least an hour. It was bigger than a human mouth could comfortably hold, let alone chew.  </p><p>Hux was sprawled on his side, naked, propped up on an elbow. He fixed Kylo with a murderous stare, his pale green eyes glittering, and almost glowing in the candlelight. Kylo, stretched out on his stomach, his pale skin golden in the light of the candles, was fixing Hux with an equally intense glare. His eyes were amber, set in black sclera, and were narrowed with his intense focus.</p><p>Hux took his gaze away from Kylo’s to admire his firm pale backside, the spattering of beauty marks, the toned muscles and long lines of his gorgeous body. His hair was loose, falling around his long expressive face in waves, looking as perfectly groomed as if he’d just stepped out of a salon. He was utterly beautiful.</p><p>Hux, on the other hand, felt a bit dumpy in comparison.</p><p>Kylo was having no such thoughts as he gazed at Hux’s body. His eyes trailed over the scars on his chest, knew how many freckles he had at a glance (twenty-two thousand, two hundred and fifty-one), his soft belly, the red hair on his groin that curled up to his navel, the curve of his hips and the delicious sweep of his clavicle.</p><p>“What?” Hux groused, flushing under Kylo’s scrutiny. Kylo grinned, his fangs glittering.</p><p>“Just admiring how beautiful you look in the candlelight. If I weren’t full of steak, I’d want to devour you,” he rumbled playfully. Hux fished a sliver of ice from his glass and threw it at him.</p><p>“You always want to eat me,” Hux retorted, but there was no venom in his voice. Kylo continued to grin.</p><p>“Not always as food,” he purred, looking pointedly at the thatch of red hair at the apex of Hux’s thighs.</p><p>“Careful, or your boner will lift your butt into the air,” Hux teased, then his look grew deadly serious again, and he stared Kylo down. Kylo matched his gaze, and the two of them resumed their death glares at one another.</p><p>“It’s the last move of the evening, Kylo. The move that determines who gets that last, perfect bite of steak. Now make your move,” Hux growled, and his own teeth flashed in the candlelight.  </p><p>Kylo tore his eyes away from Hux, and glanced at the cards in his hands. He considered.</p><p>“….Do you have any sevens?”</p><p>Hux grinned wolfishly.</p><p>“Go fish.”</p><p>The deck was empty.</p><p>Kylo growled, tossed aside his cards, and tackled Hux. The pillows were sent flying, their limbs tangled in the sheets, and Hux let out an indignant shriek that turned into laughter as Kylo buried his face in Hux’s stomach and made the loudest, rudest raspberry he was capable of around his fangs.</p><p>Kylo’s skin was cool, almost cold, despite the heat, and it felt good against Hux’s, even though his own skin was many degrees cooler than it should be by human standards- which Kylo was pleased to note. Their bodies didn’t create much heat between them, and in the blackout, they were comfortable together.</p><p>“So… share it, then?” Kylo purred, looking up at Hux, his arms wrapped around his waist and chin resting on his soft belly.</p><p>Hux considered.</p><p>“How about… I get the steak, and you…”</p><p>He spread his legs under Kylo.</p><p>“You can have dessert- on me.”</p><p>Kylo growled, his eyes red and black in the candlelight, and he gave Hux a grin full of fangs before he lowered his face between his lover’s thighs. A low growl erupted from him, and a moan came from Hux as the candles began to gutter out.</p><p>Hux really did believe he’d gotten the better end of this deal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>